Friends till the end of time
by tarantoula
Summary: He is all I ever dreamed of. He is my life. He is the one and only that managed to steal my heart without even wanting it. But he is my best friend...
1. I don't want to miss a thing

Disclaimer: Well, as we all know I do not own anything except the plot (which is entirely mine!)

**Friends till the end of time...**

Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

(I don't to miss a thing, Aerosmith)

Despair. That's all I feel. There is no meaning in my life. All the hidden emotions that are kept inside me made me want to explode. For the first time in my life I am so sure about my feelings. I know it is love. Pure and endless love. I love him with all the power of my heart. And all I get is his friendship. Priceless but not enough.

It all began so sudden. I didn't wanted at first to admit -even to myself- that I considered him as someone more that a friend. But every single time I glanced at him I knew that he was something more. He was everything to me. And I just couldn't picture my life without him. We had the perfect friendship. We had been through a lot together. And we overcame really difficult situations. That's what brought us even closer. He was always there for me and I was always there for him. So it was inevitable for me to take things further. I thought that we could have a really special relationship. But as it seems I thought wrong...

And here I am, on our graduation day, laying down by the lake, watching at the star-spangled sky and crying. It's already midnight and we are leaving at the morning. And to make things worse, he will leave for the auror training next month. For the next 5 or 6 years I will probably see him only at Christmas, Easter and -as it seems- at summer holidays. Only the thought of this drowns me in depression. I already miss him. And I really don't know how am I going to get over that.

"Hermione?" I suddenly hear a familiar voice calling me from behind. I quickly wipe away the tears from my eyes and turn around to face the person I least wanted to see at that time. It was him.

"Harry? What are you doing here? I thought you had gone to bed when I was at the common room". I say with a shaking voice and I pray he wouldn't notice my misty eyes.

"Indeed I went, but I couldn't sleep. You know it's our last night here and all. I am really going to miss this place. By the way what are you doing here? I thought that our innocent Head Girl would never wander at the grounds after curfew." He says with a little smile as he lay besides me.

_Thank god he didn't realize anything._

"Well Mister Lawful, if I remember correctly, we have done it together countless times in the past. Besides, practically we are not students any more. Or are you afraid of a prospective suspension?" I answer smiling and trying to forget my previous thoughts.

"Sure you have a point here! But you didn't answer my question young lady. What made you sleep out, away from the comfort of your cozy bed?" he asks me with another smile that makes my heart melt.

"Hey! I wasn't sleeping here. I was at the common room, I couldn't sleep either and I thought that the cool wind would relax me." I answer calmly even though I was never good at telling lies.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" I add quickly trying to change the subject.

He doesn't say anything. He just nods. And now he is gazing at the stars. He looks so perfect, so sweet. Yet he looks so distant at the same time. I want to touch him. To kiss him. I move closer and I don't know what possesses me but somehow my hand moves to his face and I start caressing him. He doesn't respond but he doesn't say anything either so I keep caressing him. It feels so right. My fingers are now making circles on his chest and after that I place my head on it and close my eyes.

Without saying a word he embraces me and with his free hand he strokes my cheek. It is so tender that gives me hope and confidence not to stop.

"I wouldn't mind sleeping here." he said all of a sudden leaving me speechless.

And although I believed that after his last statement I wouldn't be able to form a simple sentence I answered with all the courage that was left in me "Well... Neither would I"

He doesn't answer back but his hand is now stroking my hair. For a moment I believed that I was dreaming. But even if I am dreaming I don't want this dream ever to end. I lost track of time. We stayed like that I don't know for how long. We aren't speaking. We have our eyes closed and I'm not thinking about nothing except that we are together and I can feel his breath teasing my neck. Hearing his heart beating makes me feel alive. Makes me feel in love.

Without thinking my finger forms the word 'I', and after that the word 'love' and finally the word 'you' on his chest. "I LOVE YOU". I really do love him and I want to scream it to the top of my lungs but I am too afraid even to whisper it. I don't know if he understood it at all but I rub immediately the forbidden phrase as if I was trying to erase it from his memory and act like it was never there. He doesn't respond so I assume that he didn't pay attention to what I was doing and he thought of that as a common caress.

Anyhow, I am still not speaking. I am enjoying the perfection of the moment. I open my eyes and turn on my side so I can face him. He looks once again so peaceful and cute. It is now that I realize what he truly means to me. Unawares he opened his eyes and saw me looking straight at him. I keep staring him without blinking.

"Aren't you sleeping?" he asks tonelessly.

"No." I say simply.

"Why?" he asks again but I don't answer.

He closed his eyes again but I didn't. I want to have the more of him that is possible. He opens his eyes again, see me, smile and close them. And then again and again and again. He always finds me looking straight into his eyes. After a while he opened his eyes and stayed still. But he turned so that he could stare at the sky.

"Have you ever heard the song 'I don't want to miss a thing?" I ask all of a sudden. Its lyrics represented fully our current situation. At least that's exactly how I feel.

"Yes" he answers after a little pause.

"You have?"

"Yes, why?"

I wanted to scream 'because that's how I feel, you idiot. Don't you understand?' but I didn't.

I simply say "Nothing" without wanting to take things even further. But I move closer so now I am resting in his arms. It fells so right to be in his arms and to hold me.

We stay still again without talking. I can feel that he is not sleeping. And then all of a sudden he speaks with a tone very different. His voice doesn't match with the rest picture.

"Hermione, I have to tell you" he is quick and if I am not mistaken somehow cold.

"I hear you," I answer emotionlessly as I break from his embrace and sit so I can face him.

"I believe we have to stop this" his answer came unexpectedly and felt like a knife that tore my heart.

I feel like loosing the earth beneath my feet.

Maybe I'm indeed dreaming. My worst nightmare becomes true.

"Stop what?" I say trying to appear clueless.

"You know" he answers calmly.

"No, I'm not" I say a little more sharply that I intended.

"This 'friendly' behavior" he answered with the same calmness in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" I answer trying very hard to stay calm myself.

"Do you want us to be something more than just friends?" He asks nervously.

"I... I..." I couldn't say 'I don't'. I was caught unprepared for such a question. Of course I wanted.

But before I had the time to think for a proper answer to his rhetorical question (the answer was obviously yes), he talked again.

"I think it is for the best if we stayed friends."

I am taken aback by what he said.

"I beg your pardon? Who said I don't? So what? You think you are Mr. Perfect who can have any girl begging on her knees, don't you?" now I am angry and I can't hold my emotions.

"Hey, hey, hey... calm down Herm. I didn't say that. It is just; you know... lately, the last few months you act somehow strange. In a way that friends don't." he is neither that calm anymore.

"If I act strange, you act strange too."

"I act strange?" he asks and he seems really clueless.

"I believe so" I answer as I try to make things out.

"I don't think so. I haven't done anything that crosses the line of the friendship. You probably misunderstood me" he states as if he wanted to make things clear.

"And even if I did something that you thought of it as something more I want to apologize. I didn't mean to. I want to be your friend." He adds giving me time to think of my answer.

"If I misunderstood you, you misunderstood me too. And I didn't mean to take things further either. Maybe you want me to go to the other side of the lake. So you will know that my motives are only friendly. That's fine with me." I said, as I was ready to get up and run away. Run away from the realization I couldn't accept.

But before I could stand on my feet he pulled me back.

"Hey, I never said such a thing. And I never will. It is just that you are my best friend and I wouldn't want to lose you. Ever. But anyway maybe it was my fault. Sorry. So friends?"

I sat back and looked in his eyes. I can't speak. I just nod. He looks sad.

"Sure?" he asks again worried.

"Sure" I whisper although I'm not so sure if I sounded convincing at all.

But before he had time to press the subject more I add quickly "Goodnight" and I closed my eyes.

I'm not well. To be exact I am far from being well. I want to shout, to cry and to yell that I cannot be just a friend to him.

I opened my eyes just to find his closed.

Maybe he is already sleeping but I can't. I didn't want to accept what he had just said.

I am gazing at the stars. I try to count them but they are countless. They never end. Just like my love for him.

"Harry?" I whisper.

No answer.

"Harry?" I repeat again a bit more loudly. He slowly opens his eyes.

"What is it?" he says sleepily.

It is now or never. I take a deep breath and say hesitatingly.

"I believe that sometime we have to continue the conversation we started before"

"I thought that this conversation was over. Isn't it?"

"No it's not." And before I let him speak again I add slowly

"Things are complicated"

"Are they?" he asks quietly

"Aren't they?" I ask back.

"They are," he confesses finally.

To be continued....

A/N: I hope you liked it. It's my first attempt to upload a fic so I would really appreciate it if you reviewed to tell me your opinion on this.


	2. Don't speak

A/N: I want to say thanks to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it. You people are amazing! Keep reading!

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

(Don't speak, No Doubt)

I don't know what should I am supposed to believe now. I am really at a loss. This change of his altitude drives me crazy. About an hour ago he held me in his arms like he'd never let me go. And I knew it was something beyond friendship. But then all of a sudden he states clearly that he want us to be just friends. And right now he admits that things are complicated.

I don't know though if this confession is something to be glad about or not.

"Well..." I make the start "things are indeed complicated and I don't know exactly what should I say. I've never been at a similar situation before, how could I anyhow? And it's really tough to make things clear. And well I don't know if I could have started that anyway but I didn't wanted. It's stupid really". I was talking fast and saying nonsense. I knew that I was expatiating but I couldn't get straight to the subject. He is looking at me as though I am speaking Chinese.

"I like you" I blurt out regretting it the moment that the words slip out of my mouth. I immediately blush and lower my head.

The seconds that followed were the most embarrassing and awkward I ever lived. I raise my head a little to face him. He looks at me with a look I cannot define. Of course it is a big revelation to him and probably the last thing he would hear from the 'Lady of Griffindor'. My reputation as the tough girl and the girl-who-never-asks-out was ruined the moment I spoke. But who cares about the stupid reputation right now?

At a desperate attempt to save us both from the embarrassment I speak again.

"Well, you see, you were right. I don't see you as I friend anymore. I mean only as a friend"

I look at his eyes not able to predict his reaction and I take a deep breath before continuing

"Hermione..." he starts

"No Harry" I snap, "let me finish first."

"I've been through a living hell all this time. I couldn't accept the fact that you were the ideal boy for me. I hate myself for considering you as someone more that my best friend. But we were friends for more than 6 years already. And that's what we had to be. So I tried very hard. I tried to forget you to stop thinking you in a way that friends don't-as you pointed before. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. I wanted to break free from the memories that haunted me. Memories from the moments of joy and truly happiness that we shared. All these memories that made me believe that we are meant to be together. Though I still knew that it was only my belief and not yours. You never showed a hint that could give me hope. So, as I didn't want to destroy our wonderful friendship, I tried to find someone else. Someone who could make me forget you. But again I couldn't. 'Cause every single boy that was a possible candidate to be the 'one', in my mind was compared to you. And always, I say always, you came fist. You were always the winner in this 'dueling'. You had that something that others didn't. So the possibility of an alternative romance was quickly turned down. There was nothing I could do anymore but to give up in my feelings. To give up in my destiny. It was a matter of fact that I liked you. I wanted you. I loved you. And at that time I did nothing to stop it. It was worthless anyway"

I stop again but this time not able to look at him. I prefer staring at my hands. I take a deep breath again to go on and end this painful sob-story.

"Well, I know there is no point on discussing it but I had to tell you. It is a great relief now to me that I don't have to keep inside all those emotions. I don't want you to believe that I want something from you now. No, I don't. So, that's it. La fin." I make an effort to smile but I fail. I turn my head to face him.

He seems unprepared for that kind of news.

"Well, you've managed to leave me speechless just for once more. Now I really don't know what to say" he stops for a little trying obviously to pick up the right words. The words I knew I'd hate.

"You are an amazing girl. You know you are very special to me. But the thing is that I can't see you as something else than my best friend"

He said it. And he looks at me to foresee my reaction. I try to appear emotionless. Although I wasn't waiting for something more than that it was so cruel to have him said it aloud. And now it is way too much for me. I can hardly fight back the tears.

"You know," he continues "I've never been so close to any girl before. Sure I have friends like Parvati or Lavander that we can go out and have fun and talk, but you are the only one that I consider as a true friend. A friend whom I could trust even with my life. We faced together difficult situations. And you always stood by me, which is something I am grateful for. I care about you. I really do. But you are like a sister to me. Like the sister I never had and never will have. So I can't see you in another way. You are my best friend"

He pauses and I have no intention of answering back. Again those damned embarrassing seconds.

1...2...3...4...5...6...

I'm counting the time. I am at a loss again.

His voice echoes in my mind 'you are my best friend'. I cannot stand this anymore.

"Why?" I ask breaking the silence of the night once again

"Why what?" he asks back.

"Why can't you see us in another way?" I make my question clear. I feel really stupid but I want to understand his thoughts.

"Because that's the way it started. That's what I am trying to tell you. We started as friends. We didn't do the things that potential lovers would do. We never flirt; we never had difficulty talking to each other just because we were embarrassed. Our heart didn't beat fast every time we were looking each other. We were friends. And now if we get involved and then broke up, this special friendship would be gone. Lost and forgotten. I don't want to lose you Hermy. Never. You are too important in my life to let you go like that"

"But we don't have to break up" I whisper

"That's the way these things work. True love exists only in fairytales I'm afraid. On the other hand friendship could last through time" he answers in what seemed to be bitterness in his voice.

"Then again we will still be friends. Our friendship can't be ruined just like that."

"Oh, sure it will. If things happen between us nothing will be the same again. I won't be able to regard you as my friend anymore. And I can tell neither would you"

"You can't know that" I answer back and I feel like I am begging him. Like I am pleading him to accept my love and to offer me his. And I don't like being miserable. I always had a big ego. But now my love vanished it.

"Then, I am so ugly. Aren't I?" I ask not even knowing why.

"Hey, what are you talking about?" he asks seriously.

"All this "friendship thing" is just an excuse isn't it?" I ask again feeling angry for unexplained reasons.

"Oh, stupid girl. Of course it is not. And of course you are not that ugly. You are not ugly at all. You are a very beautiful young lady who turns into the most gorgeous woman I ever had the fortune to meet!" he says with a smile playing on his lips. On those same lips I dreamt several times in the past kis... OK stop. He is my friend. Never forget that I repeat to myself.

I have blushed slightly but fortunately he can't see it in the darkness of the night.

"And anyway..." he continues, "if that was the real reason, I wouldn't have made such an excuse. I would say 'our personalities are too different and this couldn't work' or something like that. I don't really know what they say in these situations. Do you?" he asks with a little smile again.

"Well, it's the first time I've ever been rejected by a boy, so how am I supposed to know?" I answer trying to make things seem less serious and I urge a fake smile. But nevertheless I feel much better.

"Hey, it's not a rejection, so don't think of it like that"

"Oh, so do you allow me not to count it? Because if I don't my fame and reputation won't be destroyed then!" I say trying again to make a joke out of this painful situation.

"Of course! I highly believe that the title 'Lady of Griffindor' suits you perfectly so I allow you not to count it" he answers smiling. He is so adorable when he is smiling. And so cute. And so.... OK I stop. He is just a friend. An adorable friend- truth to be told!

"Well how about you? Have you ever been turned down?" I ask to lighten the subject.

"Um...yes" he answers nervously.

"Really? And who girl had the nerve to turn down the famous boy-who-lived?" I ask while smiling a genuine smile this time. Unexpectedly I don't feel uncomfortable any more.

"Well, except from Cho, there was another girl. She stayed at her aunt the summer that passed, who happened to live next door to the Dursleys. She was a muggle so she didn't have a clue about me being the boy-who-lived" he says melodramatically.

"Oh! This explains it all!" I say with a giggle. Although deep inside I feel jealousy and anger for this unknown girl. Jealousy because she got something I prayed for every single day, without making the minimum effort. And anger because she sent it away.

"You know what?" I say again.

"What?"

"It's the fist time I ever spoke so sincerely and honestly to a boy. I mean it's the first time I express my feelings. But I doubt I'll do it again!" I admit with a little smile.

"Yes you'd better don't do it again." he answers.

"What??!" I say laughing

"Oops! I mean it's better if the boy makes the first move" he says quickly.

"Yes, I agree" I say at last

"But I feel much better now you know" I admit again.

"Yea, me too" he states seriously

"Really?

"Really!"

I feel relived.

"So, friends again?" I ask.

"Till the end of time", he says while pulling me close.

"I love you" he whispers and hugs me. Now it's too hard to fight back the tears. I hug him back wanting to be as close to him as possible. After what seemed an eternity to me he pulled away.

"Well, shall we sleep now?" he asks without realizing that my eyes were wet.

"We'd better because it's a though day tomorrow. And we have to get up early. I still find it difficult to believe that we are leaving this place and not coming back again. At least not as students." I say while trying to calm myself.

"Neither do I" he replies with sadness in his voice.

"Well, anyway. We'll talk about it in the morning. Goodnight again! And have sweet dreams" I say and close my eyes. The tears were gone but the depression was still within me.

"With you besides me I'm sure about that" he says sleepily and wraps his arm around my waist.

Although I was very tired I couldn't sleep. I open my eyes and gaze at the stars. And then at Harry who looks so peaceful in his sleep. I close my eyes making an effort to sleep and to forget the thought that I desperately wanted to push away. But silent tears flooded my eyes once again. Oh, he is all I ever asked for...

I don't remember having slept but I feel refreshed. I can tell it is already morning without opening my eyes. I feel something resting in my waist and I immediately remembered last night's events. Harry's arm was still around me. I open my eyes to take a look at him. But he moment I opened them I regretted it!

I realized with fear that our lips were just inches away. No, this can't be happening now. I close them again and try to calm myself. He is my friend. He is my friend. He is my....

Suddenly I am feeling something touching my lips. And -oh god! - I knew exactly what that 'something' could be! I open my eyes just to confirm my suspicions.

His lips were placed on mine. He was sleeping though. Yet it felt so good, so right.

I close my eyes again trying to push the not-so-innocent thoughts. I am trying to focus on one thing 'he is my best friend'

Finally I decide to open my eyes and get up without waking him up.

I take a deep breath and slowly open my eyes once again but I froze. His eyes are already open and he is looking straight to me without making the slightest move to pull away.

"Good morning" he says casually (!) and I feel his breath teasing my lips.

"Good morning Harry" I saying nervously and I get up wanting to run as far as I could...

A/N: The next chapter will be the last one (but maybe not!). Please leave a line to tell me what you think of that. It would be really helpful! :)


	3. Always

A/N: Well I know it's been a really loooong time I haven't updated but here it is! The last chapter of the story!  
A big thanks to all those who reviewed! You are great!

_**And I will love you, baby - always**_

_**And I'll be there forever and a day - always**_

_**I'll be there till the stars don't shine**_

_**Till the heavens burst and**_

_**The words don't rhyme**_

_**And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind**_

_**And I'll love you – always**_

_(Always, Bon Jovi)_

It's been already a month since our graduation day. Since that fateful day that changed me totally. But now it's just a memory. Just a memory that he will probably try to forget. Just a memory that I, on the other hand, lived again and again.

All these precious moments are kept inside me and they will never faint. It is a sweet torture to remember his every move… His hand stroking my hair, his arms holding me tight, his fingers caressing my neck, his lips meeting mine. We almost kissed. Almost. Just almost. Oh, and the feeling of our lips touching, haunts me ever since.

I knew I had to get over him. To tell the truth I tried to convince myself that I indeed regarded him as my friend and nothing more. For once again I caught up in the same old trap. And it had no difference this time. I couldn't fool myself anymore.

We spent together many hours a day, which made things worse for me. He was helping the twins with their joke shop and I visited him every time he was alone. And every time we were together was unique. And unforgettable. I get used to spend more and more time with him.

However, the last week I went with my parents to Greece so I haven't seen him since I left. And I have terribly missed him. This week was rather painful than entertaining. I was always fond of holiday trips, yet this time I wasn't even interested to learn about the ancient magic of the place. My mind was always occupied by the thought of him.

And the thought that he leaves tomorrow for the auror training is unbearable. I really don't know how am I going to get through this. Tonight I'll see him for the first time in the past 7 days, and for the last time in the following few months. We will only owl each other until Christmas. And this is not enough. Not enough at all.

We will go out tonight. Of course Ron and Ginny will come with us too. Harry was at the Borrow today to say his goodbyes to the rest Weasleys. It's really hard to believe that he is leaving. If only I had chosen to be an auror too, we would be together now. But finally, I decided to become a healer- after Pomfrey's advice. But maybe it is for the best. He will meet other girls and I will meet other boys who will not have to be my 'friends'…

Anyway, I have to get ready now if I want to be on time. I chose a nice dark dress and let my hair down. I use a little make up and lipstick. It took me more time than usually to dress myself. I never paid too much attention to my looks, but this time unconsciously, I wanted to look good. I wanted him to notice me.

When I was ready, I glanced at my mirror for the last time to be sure and took my handbag. I would apparate to Diagon Alley where we would meet. I am a little nervous but as I take a breath I apparate at the place we arranged. As I open my eyes-I always close them while apparating- I see him walking my way.

"Harry!" I shout as I walk closer to him. He hugs me and he gives me a kiss. Unfortunately on the cheek!

"Hermione! How are you? It's been a long time"

"Indeed." I answer smiling.

"I missed you. Well tell me, how was it?"

"Well it was nice. I liked the place. And it was very interesting. You know, Greece has a long history in magic! And I got very excited that I had the chance to learn about it and…" I said lying as I was trying to appear normal and pretend that everything is as always.

What else could I say anyway? 'I don't have a clue how it was because I was staying at my room all day and feeling miserable because the only thing that was in my mind was you'?

"This is my Hermione! But I believe I didn't ask for a detailed description of ancient Greek magic!" He answers with a smile.

"Oh, come on" I smile as I hit his back.

"Well, where are Ron and Ginny?" I ask

"Oh, didn't I tell you? They won't come. Mrs. Wesley wanted them to do something. I don't know exactly what to tell you the truth. But anyway I was with them the whole day. It was a little weird though when I was leaving. Mrs. Wesley bleared and gave me all sort of advice but it was sweet nevertheless." He said with a little smile.

"I still haven't realized that I am leaving." He added bitterly.

"Indeed it is difficult to think that I will see you again at Christmas."

"But now cheer up! We have a few hours ahead! Shall we go?" I ask trying to change to the subject. I had enough crying the past days- I wasn't going to start now again.

"Sure! Where to?" he asks

"Wherever you want." I answer

"How about going to 'P2P' ?" he asks again.

"Ok" I answered as I took his hand and started walking.

'Portkey To Paradise" or 'P2P' for short is a lovely, new café-bar in Diagon Alley. With a pretty romantic atmosphere

I should say!

We walked together hand in hand and I felt that something was really different but I tried to avoid it. "We are friends," I kept repeating in my mind.

After a long and torturous 3-minutes walk, we arrived at the café. We sat at a small table in the back and ordered butterbeer.

"It's a nice place, isn't it? Wonderful decoration." I say breaking the silence. There are candles and flowers everywhere and the music is slow. You can feel that there is something magic in the atmosphere.

"I was the one who suggested it, my dear! It had to be good!" he answers smiling.

"OK, let's pretend I didn't say that! You are unbelievable sometimes! You know that? Oh, and I believe that your ego has multiplied since the last time I saw you!" I say and we both laugh. I loved the way we teased each other and I know I will miss that.

"I think I already miss you." He states suddenly as if he was reading my mind. Maybe, after all, the occlumency lessons with Snape taught him something!

"Oh, Harry, I will miss you too. And you know that. But it's not that you will lose me. We will owl every day. I even may visit you before Christmas, if I can. And you'll see that these 5 years will be over before you know it." I tried really hard not to sound sad and not appear the situation tragic.

"Yes, you are right. Besides, that was my dream. To get away." he adds finally.

It's really funny that his greatest dream was my greatest nightmare. A nightmare that was going to come true so soon. And I can do nothing about it. As much as I would like to wake up.

"You know," he starts "I received the program of the lessons. It's really fascinating and…" he kept on talking about his new school and he seemed really excited about it.

It was like the old times. When we were sitting by the fireplace of our common room and talked about everything. When the only thing that we needed was the company of the other. And this time is no different from the other ones. We laugh and now and then he takes my hand and strokes it. Why can't we stay like that forever?

Time passes rather quickly. It feels as if someone is playing a nasty trick to us, to separate us sooner than we want. As if someone is counting down the time that is left. 10 hours… 9… 8…. And it is unbearable.

"Shall we go?" he asks finally.

"Sure" I answer a bit disappointed. I don't want to go home.

He put a galleon on the table (he never lets me pay for my drink when we go out, so I just thanked him) and got up.

When we finally got out he asks "Now what?"

"Now what?" I repeat after him.

"What will we do now?" he asks.

"I thought that we would leave." I answer simply.

"Well as it seems, for the first time, you thought wrong!" he says and gives me his best smile.

"Did you really believe that I would let you go so easy?" he continues and smiles again.

"If you insist that much, I will try to tolerate you a little more" I say with a smirk.

"All right, if it is so hard for you, you can go" he says with a fake sadness in his voice.

"Are you kidding? Where did you say we were going?" I smile and grab his hand and started walking making our way to an unknown destination.

"Well as I remember, I was the one who asked that question. But unfortunately never had the chance to get an answer" Oh, God, I adore this guy.

"Hmm, I don't know. Nowhere." I say simply.

"Could you please explain to us- who don't happen to own such a high level of intelligence- what nowhere means?"

I laugh and answer, "Well 'nowhere' is a complex word. It consists of 'no' and 'where', and usually means in no certain place. And to make it even simpler for you, in this case 'nowhere' means that we walk with no predefined destination. By the way, do you want me to add subtitles under the phrase 'predefined destination'?"

"Ha ha! Funny" he says sarcastically although he laughs too.

"But OK, that's fine with me. As far as I am with you, I don't mind going even in nowhere!"

I turn to him and he smiles.

"Really. I mean it. I depended on you in the past years. And you help me as you can't imagine." He looks at me, I smile and he continues.

"And I'll never do something without asking your opinion first. Even if sometime I decide to get married I will ask you."

"Well my answer would be 'I do'!" Hey, I surely didn't say that.

"What?" he asks and turns to look at me with an amazed look.

"I do"

"You do?" he asks even more surprised- if that was possible!

"Hey, calm down. I am only joking." I said and forced a laugh.

"Thank God" he says to tease me.

"Ok, I'll remember that" I say trying to appear hurt -although it was not that hard.

"No, I strongly believe that anyone who would be with you will be very lucky. And if he hurt you in any way, he will have a mark of my hand as a tattoo in his face to remember his fault." He tells me as he was making a promise.

"So now you act like the big brother I never had?" Well I kept myself from saying that in that way he had to slap himself.

"You know that I care about you Herms" he says in such a sweet way.

"I know it" I stop walking turn to face him and throw my arms around him. I want to cry so I try to say something funny.

"So, now that you're going away how exactly are you going to punch that git-boyfriend of mine? Via owl-post?" I say smiling as I still hold him.

"You know that I will be with you whenever you need me. No matter how far away, I'll always be with you" he says while he pulls me closer and hugs me tie. We are so close that I can feel his hear beating fast. And my own heartbeat matches his. For a second I feel that both our hearts are beating as one.

I didn't count the time that we stayed like that. We neither talked nor moved. We are just holding each other and I am trying to memorize the sense of his embrace. I can't exactly put in words how I feel now.

Suddenly he steps back and looks at me. "It's very late. Shouldn't you go home?"

"Indeed. I was supposed to be at home a lot earlier. But I had a much better time here with you" I say smiling and he returns the smile.

"And you have to get up early at the morning. So we'd better be going." I add.

"As you wish my lady!" he says with this sweet tone in his voice.

I hug him for a last time. "I am going to miss you a lot." I say.

"I am going to miss you too. Very much"

I hold him tie like I'd never let him go. Then again he steps back and looks me straight at the eyes. I look him back without blinking. Then very slowly he leans forward, and touches my lips with his own.

It was a simple kiss on the kiss that lasted a little more than a nanosecond. A kiss so unexpected and brief that in the future I will doubt its existence. A kiss that I will recall at my memory every time I will feel alone.

When he opened his eyes, he hugged me once more and whispered sweetly in my ear "I love you".  
I step back escaping for his embrace not knowing how to react.

"I have to go." I say hastily and apparate at my house, not before I see a single tear in his eye.

I am alone again. Alone and depressed. I stare at the sky and whisper "I love you too" while a certain phrase keep ringing in my ears.

'Friends till the end of time'.

A/N: So what do you think? Please review whether you liked it or not. I consider writing a sequel, so tell me your opinion:-)


End file.
